Legend Fett
Origins Legend Fett was born 37BBY on Nar Shaddaa.He was apart of one of the noble families on Nar Shaddaa.Which means him and his family were rich.His father Visla Fett and his mother Avera Fett were both title Noble Leaders.Most of the Fetts are bounty hunters and for this family they were.That is how the Fetts were noble they earn many big bounties on people mostly politics of the republic.Legend was a single child at the least. Early Life Legend was very popular Nar Shaddaa his family gave to the poor and one of the generous family,but most of the other families never shared their own of money.The other families were mad because the Fetts gave some money to the poor.They had finally started a war between the families,but most of the families back off.Their was only one family left The Eclipse they were evenly matched so they both threw in the towel.The families were back to friends again and treated the poor.Legend was always bored becuase he had know siblings.He would have some fun with his uncle Jango,but he is around then and there.Legend was so excited to play bounty hunter with Jango,but then very sad because he couldn't come they didn't tell him specifics on where he was.After that he heard news that he was dead,and that a Jedi killed him.Legend was now 7 years old when his Uncle died.His cousin Bob's seemed to seek the sane thing he wanted,revenge. Unexpected Problem A 'As Legend grew his family grew and became more rich and noble.Legend was now 10 and could hack almost anything,he was train by the best(name was not recorded).One day he hacked into the black list,taking him days to do.He found out that his parents were on the black list,and that the price on their head was 3 million credits! Which meant many people were after his parents.He told his parents what had happend,they immediately contacted Mandalore to tell them about the bounty and not to kill them.Legend's father was a Mandalorian Commando and knew the clan very well.Legend told Boba the problem,so then Boba went out looking for the person who sent this bounty on his family.Boba found the man who put the bounty on Legend's parents,and made him suffer.The man's name was Jet Solosinger he was apart of the SIS a republic spy clan.He couldn't kill Legend's family himself so he let the bounty hunters do his work,but failed.Jet took the names off the black list,but Boba shot him in the chest five times killing him. Family problems Legend was very mad at his whole family Uncles,Aunts,Mom and Dad,because they said he was strong enough to be a Bounty Hunter.Legend took this personally and later on fought his father and gave him burtal injuries.His father was sent to a hospital in Coruscant offworld.Legend left the family in anger,and join Boba for he was also leaving.Boba was 21,but he bounty hunted Boba agreed to train Legend the way of Bounty Hunting Training Legend was training with Boba at the age of 18 he grew much stronger and had very sharp reflexs with the rifle he perferred.Boba sent him the Black List and targets to watch out for or not to mess with at all.Boba trained Legend well with the weapons Legend used.Boba told Legend he needed some blaster proof armor if he was going to kill some of the big targets. So they went to one of the caves that holds a indesturctable iron ore that can with stand a lightsaber hit! They crafted his armor with perfection.They put to the test with some blaster shots,didn't even leave a mark.Legend now grew strong in bounty hunting and left Boba at the age of 24 Boba was 31. Still Bounty Hunting Legend was still Bounty hunting and was making a fortune he was now 26 and had almost full experince of being a bounty hunter the only thing he was missing was being a Mandalorian.He had a big house and a really fast ship called the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170.He had a new weapon that froze people in carbonite for transport alive.He even won a tournament called the Great Hunt and recieve once more Glory and more riches. Mandalore Legend was sent a request to be a Mandalorian,and was accepted Legend went through a lot to be a Mandalorian like his dad. He earned many titles when he was a Mandalorian,but then it all stop when war was offically started.Legend had no idea on where this came from,and at his rank he should have known.It was the republic fighting Mandolorians.Legend pack his gear up loaded his rifle and headed out.He killed many troopers fighting,but his main mission was to kill the Commander Ion the one leading this battle.His man and him sneak in the quarters they were planning the big attack in,and shot them all dead besides Ion he froze Ion and took back off to Mandalore.When he returned he was rewarded with the title Warlord and about 50 thousand credits.He also led his fleet to killing people for the bounties,and he paid his fleet the reward.Legend was now 33,and always will be Mandalorian. Later Life Legend was getting old he was now 53 twenty years after the Mandalore battle,he was still Mandalorian and still Warlord.He was tired of being old and went to a force user who knew how to make people younger in every element.He was really 53,but changed to a 23 year old.He later found love a Lady named Leia Starseeker.They fell in love the first time they set eyes on each other.They were later married,and she became Leia Fett.Years later they had kids two a boy and a girl Cade Fett and Bella Fett.They live long and strong,but they never died with power of the force their children had. 'WARNING TO ANYONE WHO WANT TO EDIT MY PAGE: ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TO CHANGE ANY MAIN PARTS OF THE STORY,BUT YOU MAY EDIT SPELLING AND STUFF LIKE THAT! Category:Mandalorian